Mas que hermanas
by Michiru Angel
Summary: Anna se encuentra en su habitacion analizando sus sentimientos hacia Kristoff y hacia Elsa. Cuando la visita inesperada de Elsa provoca que suceda lo que Anna habia estado anhelando por años. Una historia de amor que contiene escenas de sexo e incesto. Los personajes son propiedad de Disney yo solo los tomé prestados para escribir la historia.


**Mas que hermanas**

Habían pasado seis meses de la coronación de Elsa y del incidente con sus poderes en Arendelle. Anna y ella se habían vuelto muy unidas parecían más que hermanas y eso a Anna le traía un conflicto en su corazón y no porque le desagradara la idea sino porque ella tenía una relación con Kristoff.

Y una noche que se encontraba en su habitación analizando sus sentimientos, se dio cuenta que amaba a Elsa más que una hermana, si bien se había besado con Kristoff y estaba saliendo con él, sentía que algo le faltaba, él era muy dulce, tierno y caballeroso con ella, pero Anna sentía que algo no marchaba bien en su relación, sin embargo la relación con su hermana era todo lo contrario, desde que Elsa la dejó entrar en su vida nuevamente todo entre ellas iba de maravillas, se contaban todo y Elsa había abierto su corazón a Anna y le contaba todo demostrándole cada día cuanto la quería y Anna sentía que su corazón estaba completo cuando estaba junto a su hermana, pero algo no estaba bien Anna temía que si Elsa se enteraba de sus sentimientos tal vez la rechazaría o la encontraría una depravada y un sin fin de horrorosas ideas pasaban por su mente y prefirió guardar en secreto sus sentimientos porque no soportaría que Elsa la rechazara echándola otra vez de su vida y suspirando pesadamente se levantó de la cama y cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta sintió que alguien tocaba, se detuvo en seco y dudó por un instante para luego decir "adelante".

La puerta se abrió y Elsa entró con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Anna se puso un poco tensa por todo lo que había estado pensando y mas por los recientes sentimientos que había descubierto hacia su hermana, Elsa la miró "¿pasa algo?" preguntó, "no, nno nna-nada" tartamudeó Anna, su hermana se acercó y le tomó la mano llevándola hacia la cama donde se sentaron "Anna ¿pasa algo?" volvió a preguntar Elsa en un tono tierno, "ya te dije nada, bueno si pasa algo pero no es nada grave solo que estaba pensando en Kristoff y en el beso que nos dimos…" "que te besó interrumpió Elsa" "si pero fue cuando le di el trineo creo que fue por la emoción y bueno comenzamos a salir" "¡a salir!" exclamó Elsa "bueno si pero nada serio de echo me acabo de dar cuenta que solo lo quiero como a un amigo aunque él es muy tierno conmigo y gentil, pero solo siento un cariño de amigos por él…"

Anna se quedó callada al ver que una parte de su habitación comenzaba a congelarse, "Elsa… Elsa ¡Elsa!" y tomó a su hermana por los hombros quien pareció salir de un trance "ss-si a eso venía a invitarte a dar un paseo mañana por el jardín", Anna la miró fijamente a los ojos "Elsa… ¿te molestaste por algo que dije?" Elsa parpadeó unos segundos "no… es… solo me descolocó un poco saber que tienes una relación con Kristoff…" "Elsa escucha no amo a Kristoff lo quiero como amigo y eso se lo haré saber cuando lo vea porque no quiero darle falsas esperanzas y terminar haciéndole daño" Elsa sonrió y abrazó a su hermana "te amo Anna y no quiero que te alejen de mí" dijo Elsa con voz quebrada, "sé que suena egoísta, pero…" Anna la abrazo con fuerza "nadie me separará de ti porque yo también te amo Elsa" y separándose de su hermana, Anna se dejó llevar por el momento y besó a Elsa en los labios, fue un beso corto pero lleno de sentimientos, Anna al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se separó bruscamente de Elsa y se puso de pie, siendo retenida por Elsa quien la tomó de una mano evitando que escapara.

Con miedo en sus ojos Anna se giró "Elsa… yo… no… perdóname… no me alejes de ti otra vez… no quise hacerlo solo sucedió… no creas que soy anormal… Elsa por favor… no me odies…" Elsa se puso de pie y atrajo a su hermana hacia ella y la besó en los labios abrazándola fuertemente y al separase le dijo "Anna no sabes cuánto he soñado con este momento yo siempre te he amado por eso me alejé porque no quería hacerte daño con mis poderes…" Elsa no terminó la frase porque Anna la volvió a besar en los labios "Elsa no debiste alejarme no sabes cuánto sufrí por no tenerte cerca todos esos años, pero todo ese dolor se ha ido al saber que tú me amas de la misma manera que yo a ti" y se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez fue un beso lleno de amor que poco a poco comenzó a encender la pasión en ambas chicas y Elsa guió a Anna, sin dejar de besarla, hacia la cama, recostándola quedó encima de ella comenzando a acariciar el cuerpo de Anna por sobre su vestido, ambas respiraban muy agitadamente y se separaron para tomar aire "Anna ¿estás segura que quieres hacerlo?" "si mi amor estoy más que segura" Elsa se sonrojó al escuchar a Anna llamarla de esa manera y sonrió, Anna la miró y le dijo "amor tu vestido…" Elsa miró y se dio cuenta de que su vestido se había derretido casi por completo dejándola solo en ropa interior

Anna tomó ventaja de la distracción de su amada y se colocó encima de ella besando y mordiéndola en el cuello, provocando que Elsa dejara escapar un gemido lo que fue música para los oídos de Anna quien ya iba descendiendo hacia los senos de su amor y pasando sus manos por la espalda de Elsa desabrochó su brasier dejando libres los hermosos y bien formados senos de la reina y tomando uno con su mano comenzó a masajearlo dejando el pezón entre su dedo índice y pulgar dando unos suaves pellizcos que hacían que Elsa se aferrara a las sábanas y gimiera más fuerte, mientras su boca se encargaba de atender al otro seno de su amada y su lengua jugaba con su ya erecto pezón, para luego succionarlo provocando mas placer en Elsa quien tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando del placer que su amante le estaba brindando, Anna deslizó una de sus manos hacia la intimidad de su amor, notando lo mojada que estaba y sin perder tiempo tomó las bragas y comenzó a bajarlas, Elsa levantó un poco sus caderas para facilitarle la tarea a su amada quien una vez que quitó la prenda reinició su descenso por el cuerpo de su reina dejando un camino de besos hasta que llegó al lugar más íntimo de Elsa, quien separó instintivamente sus piernas y Anna comenzó a besar su hinchada perla de placer haciendo que Elsa arqueara su espalda echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Anna comenzó a acariciar la entrada de la intimidad de su amor deslizando un dedo dentro de ella, Elsa se aferró a las sabanas y gimió el nombre de Anna, quien comenzó a mover su dedo dentro de Elsa provocando que la reina comenzara a mover las caderas al ritmo de su mano como pidiendo más y Anna agregó otro dedo haciendo que Elsa buscara apoyo en la cama y comenzara a moverse más rápido sintiendo como su cuerpo se iba tensando hasta que con un fuerte gemido que llevaba el nombre de Anna, Elsa llego al orgasmo arqueando su espalda y dejando caer su cuerpo sobre la cama respirando agitadamente, Anna lamió todo el néctar que salió de su amor, sacó los dedos muy lentamente para luego lamerlos de manera muy sensual y subir por el cuerpo de su amante llenándolo de besos hasta que llegó a sus labios, besándolos apasionadamente

Elsa respondió al beso de igual manera y aun con la respiración entrecortada giró en la cama para dejar los labios de su princesa y comenzar a descender besando y lamiendo el cuello de Anna quien dejaba escapar suspiros y le acariciaba la espalda, Elsa pasó sus manos por la espalda de su amor para desabrochar su brasier y así liberar sus bellos senos y regresó a los labios de su amor poniendo sus manos en los bien formados pechos de Anna y comenzó a acariciarlos provocando que ella gimiera en su boca, Elsa sonrió y comenzó a bajar dejando un camino de besos hasta los senos de Anna donde con sus labios le prestó atención a uno mientras que con su mano se encargaba de acariciar el otro, su amada princesa suspiraba y gemía a medida que ella besaba y acariciaba sus sensibles pechos, Elsa continuó descendiendo con un camino de besos y lamidas hacia la intimidad de Anna donde con sus manos quitó las bragas y separó las piernas de su amor para sin previo aviso introducir su lengua en la ya humedad entrada y así poder saborear todo el néctar que salía de esa flor que ella quería poseer y dejando el centro de Anna con su lengua acarició y lamió su punto de placer haciendo que su amor le tomara la cabeza con sus manos como pidiéndole más a lo que ella gustosa accedió atrapando la perla de placer de Anna con sus labios la comenzó a succionar e introdujo un dedo en su sexo haciendo que su princesa se aferrara a las sábanas y comenzara a gemir más fuerte, Elsa introdujo un segundo dedo haciendo un poco de presión hacia adelante haciendo que Anna levantara sus caderas y arqueara su espalda, comenzando a moverse casi sin control, la reina comenzó a introducir y sacar los dedos del ya muy excitado sexo de su amada provocando que Anna se tensara y casi sentándose en la cama y gritando un "Elsa te amo" La princesa llegó al orgasmo dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la cama respirando muy rápidamente, mientras Elsa bebía todo el néctar que salía de esa maravillosa flor que había hecho suya y retirando sus dedos muy cuidadosamente los lamió.

Se recostó al lado de una muy agitada Anna que aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados y se acercó a su princesa apartando unos flequillos de su rostro la besó en los labios muy tiernamente a lo cual su amor respondió rodeándola con sus brazos, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos " te amo con todo mi corazón" le dijo Anna, Elsa sonrió "yo también te amo Anna y jamás te volveré a apartar de mí" y la volvió a besar en los labios, al separarse "mi reina de hielo hoy estuviste muy ardiente" le dijo Anna sonriendo, Elsa se puso roja como tomate y su pequeña la besó tiernamente "te ves hermosa sonrojada" le dijo, Elsa la abrazó y le dijo "tu no quedas atrás si hablamos de calor" esta vez fue el turno de Anna de sonrojarse y Elsa tomó las sábanas y las cubrió a ambas para abrazar a su pequeña princesa y recostarla en su pecho y en un abrazo protector ambas se quedaron dormidas.


End file.
